In general, a front side rail is installed in a longitudinal direction at both sides of a vehicle in the engine room for supporting and providing an installation space for the engine and transmission.
Accordingly, a front side rail is designed to effectively support the engine and transmission in the case of a frontal vehicle collision. As a result, it is important that the rear part of the front side rail have sufficient strength for withstanding such impacts in a vehicle collision.